Y así fue como comenzó
by OhhMyPerro
Summary: Stiles tiene 6 años y está emocionado por hacer amigos... desgraciadamente, nadie más lo está. Drabble, gen.


Disclaimer: No estoy muy consciente de quién es realmente el dueño de todos estos lugares y personajes ficticios, pero si estoy segura de que no soy yo.

* * *

Beacon Hills.

Población: 3745 habitantes.

Edades variadas.

Es un pueblo pequeño pero tal vez no demasiado, tienen de todo, están muy civilizados. En pocas ocasiones se llega a presentar que haya gente desconocida.

Las escuelas que hay son las necesarias para que se albergue a la población estudiantil que exista en el momento.

Así que cuando Stiles tiene edad suficiente para ir a la escuela, la primaria local es perfecta.

Todo el mundo sabe que el primer día de clases es esencial. A veces puede extenderse a la primera semana, pero en general, si no consigues amigos el primer día es difícil que los consigas a mitad del año, cuando todos los grupitos están armados, y tiene alrededor de 6 años, ¿cómo es posible que se hagan grupitos a esa edad? Todos deberían de ser amigos, jugar juntos, no hacer distinciones… Pero bueno, puede que se trate de la sociedad, o de los valores familiares pero cuando al terminar el primer día nadie ha respondido a ninguno de los chistes de Stiles, el pequeño comienza a preocuparse.

A pesar de su corta edad, es bastante despierto para notar las reacciones de los demás, sabe cuando la gente lo evita o lo rechaza, no alcanza a comprender el motivo por el que lo hacen, pero lo nota.

Sabe que Stiles no es su verdadero nombre y que es un apodo que su padre le dio cuando era pequeño. Su madre es la única que a veces lo llama por su nombre, al fin y al cabo era el nombre de su papá, ¿por qué no habría ella de usarlo? Pero en general le decía hijo, o cariño, o cualquier otro apelativo amoroso y a veces vergonzoso.

Sabe que tiene una enfermedad extraña que lo hace estar demasiado activo y que le costará concentrarse en una cosa a la vez al principio, lo sabe porque sus padres se sentaron con él a platicar hace unos meses, cuando empezó a contar los días para ir a la escuela.

Pero a pesar de saber tanto, parece que nada impresiona a ninguno de sus compañeros.

El segundo día no cambia de idea, su cometido es el mismo, conseguir alguien con quien comer su almuerzo, porque se siente extraño comiendo solo sentado afuera de la escuela.

Cae uno un día. Stiles está contando otra vez el único chiste que se sabe completo, el chico se ríe con otro compañero, aunque no parece que se esté riendo de la broma sino de la persona, y Stiles se comienza a retraer, se plantea por primera vez si no conseguirá ningún amigo.

El tercer día, miércoles, comienza a desesperar. Los grupos van formándose poco a poco, le han rechazado con los que juegan deportes durante el rato libre. Le han rechazado las chicas que se reunieron alrededor de la niña más bonita que hubiera visto nunca. Le han rechazado los que se juntan a hacer los deberes del día siguiente, bueno… ese rechazo había sido mutuo.

Los grupos se habían ido cerrando y nada sucedía.

El jueves lo habían molestado en clase y durante el almuerzo ni siquiera intentó hablar con nadie. Al llegar a casa llevaba una nota de la profesora, un golpe en el brazo obtenido al caer cuando le habían puesto una zancadilla, y la mirada distraída. Sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse.

El viernes pintaba de la misma forma. Stiles ni siquiera iba a intentar hablar con nadie, así que solo se dedico a murmurar para si mismo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Odio a todos. Todos me odian. Lydia es la niña más bonita que existe. Odio las matemáticas. Jamás había visto a una niña pelirroja. Las matemáticas me odian. Debería intentar nuevamente pasarle una nota preguntándole su apellido, es bueno conocer el apellido pues así puedo llamar a su madre de la forma correcta cuando seamos amigos.

Lo normal, Stiles piensa muchas cosas a la vez, aunque no diga nada. Pero es viernes, tiene hambre y Lydia es de verdad preciosa.

Así que cuando escucha la risa a lado de él, se siente un poco desubicado.

Es otro niño.

Y lo está viendo como si fuera alguien gracioso, no se burla de él, Stiles lo habría notado, solo lo mira como pensando "Ja! Que gracioso eres", y se ríe, con él. No de él.

Las presentaciones son rápidas.

- Hola

- Hola

- Puedes sentarte a almorzar.

- De acuerdo.

Es natural, comienzan preguntándose lo que les han dado sus madres para comer.

Luego se dicen sus nombres.

- Stiles.

- Scott. Tu nombre es raro

- No es el real.

- ¿Cuál es el real?

- Es un secreto…

- ¿Si?

- Si… ni siquiera yo me lo sé.

Se ríen un poco más.

Stiles no se había dado cuenta, pero Scott le dice que él tampoco ha hecho amigos, que no se le da bien hablar con la gente.

Stiles no lo sabe pero Scott es invisible. Y él mismo también lo es, aunque ha tratado dejar de serlo.

Pronto dejaron de ser invisibles. Al menos el uno para el otro, porque en el mundo exterior, Stiles y Scott no eran más que un par de niños que solo hablaban entre ellos.

Y los años siguieron así.

Hasta que apareció Derek Hale, mordió a Scott y cambio la vida de todos.

* * *

Notas: Hace tanto que no escribo fic que ya no sé que se dice cuando se publica. En fín, no se si estoy tenga una continuación, cuando lo escribí sólo me dije: "Voy a hacer un fic de como Stiles y Scott se conocieron. Como ha ido evolucionando su amistad y si se me ocurre alguna relación, bueno, pues la pongo."Literalmente, copie y pegue lo que escribí en el word previo al fic, y seguramente se me cortó la inspiración en donde terminó, xD Pero bueno, es corto, como todo lo que soy capaz de escribir, pero dentro de lo corto espero que sea largo, :D

Saludos y gracias, previas, a quien lea. :P


End file.
